


MOB（上）

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 权顺荣又是双性设定。抹布设定不喜勿入（上）只有5679乱搞
Kudos: 22





	MOB（上）

演出到了最后的环节，也是权顺荣该出场的时候了，嘈杂的夜店里已经挤满了人，随着密集的鼓点和摇曳的灯光扭动着身体，等待着今晚最让人期待的节目的上演。

如果不是在这样的环境里，你或许会怀疑走上台的这个人是隔壁哪个公司的员工下班之后走错了地方。权顺荣穿着成套的条纹西装，随着变得轻缓的音乐极具诱惑力的解开了自己的领带，台上的人勾起嘴角坏笑着，随着音乐的节奏摆动着腰肢。他在台上四处走动着，一会儿冲着左边的观众摆摆手，一会儿又对着右边的观众送出一个飞吻。西装和衬衫的扣子被一颗一颗的打开，观众随着每一件衣服掉在地上而欢呼喝彩，在看到衬衫里面若隐若现的渔网材质的时候更是掀起了一波小的高潮。

音乐在这个时候突然变得激烈，台上的人一把扯开特殊制作的西装裤，下半身的风光也一览无余，渔网的布料隐藏在皮质的贴身三角裤下，蛰伏的东西将皮裤顶起一个让人口干舌燥的弧度。柔韧又白皙的腿上套着相同材质的吊带裤袜，完美的勾勒出修长的腿型。

权顺荣踩着高跟鞋走到钢管前，双臂攀上，柔韧的身体以钢管为支点悬在空中绕了一圈，白色的衬衫像翅膀一样飘浮起来，却又在人们还没看清楚那诱人的曲线的时候，尽职尽责的落下来遮盖住鲜活的肉体。权顺荣跪坐的大腿夹住钢管，身体跟随音乐颠动着，腿部的开合的同时抚摸着自己。胸部的扭动将艳丽的景色呈现在灯红酒绿之下，细密的网格勾勒出他漂亮的胸肌和训练有素的腹肌，恍惚间甚至连粉嫩的乳头都可以收入眼底。

狭长透亮的狐狸眼上挑着和台下的人四目相对，顺着银色的发丝流淌而下的汗液紧贴在双颊上，在汗珠流过唇角的时候甚至伸出舌头舔了舔薄薄的下嘴唇，一举一动看上去充满了说不出的魅惑。一时之间全场沸腾，疯狂的看客们全都尽力伸直着手臂向前挤去，想将一张张钞票塞到他紧窄的裤腰里，或是想借着这样的动作摸一把那柔韧的腰线和柔软的大腿。然而心怀鬼胎的人们却发现自己无论如何动作，都会被灵活的舞者避开想要触碰他的手，只得悻悻的将小费扔到台上作罢。

就像他刚才跳舞的时候音乐里唱的那样，cause you can touch me，又有几个人能真正的触摸到这性感的尤物呢。

权顺荣回到后台，平时这个时候一定会在后台等着接他回家的崔胜澈却没有带着盈盈的笑意起身迎接他，还在奇怪的时候就听到身后一阵急促的脚步声，随后自己的视线就陷入了一片黑暗，有人用眼罩遮住了他的眼，头也随之被什么东西罩了起来。

权顺荣尖叫着挣扎着喊着救命，空旷的后台却只有他惊慌的声音在回荡，来人将他扛起来架到肩膀上不知道带到何处，任凭他怎么又踢又打也不做声，狠狠的在他没多少布料遮掩的屁股上抽了一巴掌。权顺荣小声呜咽起来，他不敢再轻举妄动，乖乖的被男人扛着左拐右拐之后被扔到了一张柔软的床上。

刚一进房间就能听到细细密密的呻吟声现在就从距离自己非常近的地方传来，权顺荣听出来那个声音是属于崔胜澈的，“胜澈哥？是你吗胜澈哥？”他胡乱的在空中摸着，却被不知道哪里冒出来的人挟持住双手交叉在脑袋顶，被软毛的手铐铐在了床头。

“顺荣……不要……呜……”崔胜澈听到了他的声音，急促的呼吸着喊着他的名字，但是却被更舒爽的呻吟声盖了过去。

肉体拍打的声音和过多的润滑剂发出的滑腻的水声让权顺荣更加恐慌，“你们是谁！你们到底要干什么！”强行镇定着声音质问着，但在感觉到有人影接近自己的时候还是瑟缩着向后挪动着。靠近自己的人似乎被自己的行为逗笑，低声笑了起来，随后摘掉了自己头上套着的东西。

权顺荣还想开口继续质问，那人的手指就趁着他张嘴的空隙塞了进来，权顺荣下意识就想咬他，却被掰开齿列办法闭合咬肌，橡胶的口球狠狠的撑开了他的口腔，将他的呜咽和呼救全部堵在了嗓子眼里。

权顺荣剧烈的扭动着想要逃离，却有更多的人来握住了他的双腿，将他的腿拉开成M型后用什么东西绑了起来。

冰凉的润滑液从权顺荣的胸口一路向下挤满了他的全身，权顺荣一时间已经无法分辨究竟有多少双手在自己的身体上抚摸，将滑腻的液体涂满了他的上上下下。

敏感带被人掌握在手里玩弄，男人揉捏着他的胸部，没有施力的肌肉上覆着一层软肉，隔着粗糙的网格将刺激感陡然上升了一个级别，更不要说男人将他的乳尖从稀疏的网格里揪出来，那里早就因为刚才的热舞摩擦而凸起了，现在被夹在细细的线中间，被勒住根部磨蹭着变得更加的硬挺，权顺荣自己的乳头已经充血肿胀了起来，胸口被揉得酥麻一片，连带着他全身都绵软了下来。

男人换了位置坐在权顺荣身后，权顺荣靠在他怀里，感觉到男人身下炙热的温度正灼烧着他后背的肌肤。男人用指甲抠弄他的乳尖，试图钻开其中细小的乳孔，胸前又痛又麻，还有说不清道不明的爽意，权顺荣呼吸急促起来，阵阵热潮向他下腹涌去。

那里的状况也没有比上面好到哪里去，权顺荣感觉到两条舌头在自己的下腹部和大腿根舔舐着，温热的呼吸打在细嫩的肌肤上，嫌少被这样对待的皮肤很快就瑟缩着颤抖起来，权顺荣感觉自己在这样羞耻的抚摸和舔吻下硬了，紧绷的性器抵在窄小的三角裤里。

舔着他大腿内侧的男人很快就发现了他的变化，隔着布料用牙齿轻轻的剐蹭着勃发的性器，权顺荣爽的大腿根都在发抖，他难耐的挺着腰臀想得到更多的碰触，却被男人的大手按住揉了两把，他忍不住尖叫出声，却又在全身上下的快感袭击中转化为绵软的呻吟。

“顺荣硬的好快啊。”靠在自己身后的男人在他耳边低沉的说，视觉被剥夺以后听觉变得更加敏感起来，权顺荣控制不住的打了一个哆嗦，却越想越觉得这个声线十分的熟悉。

“……珉奎？”权顺荣试探着叫出男人的名字，得到了男人满意的轻笑，“猜对了哦，要是顺荣也能猜对剩下的人是谁，我们就让你爽怎么样？”

权顺荣在心里默默地翻了一个白眼，剩下的人不用动脑子也知道是金珉奎的狐朋狗友全圆佑和李知勋。这三个人都是店里的常客，之前自己也只是单线和他们约过几次炮，也不知道这次搞出这么个花样是想干什么。

“因为舞台上的顺荣看起来很欠男人操的样子啊。”声音是从自己身下传来的，“穿着那么暴露的衣服，连奶子都快涌出来了，是不是很想人摸你啊？”刚才还舔着自己人鱼线的人也张嘴说话了，果然是李知勋和全圆佑的声音。

“也是巧了，我们仨今天晚上都想和顺荣做爱，”李知勋轻描淡写的说着，手指就解开了皮质三角裤边上的系扣，本来就是情趣用品的设计，倒是省了脱下来的麻烦。“但感觉一个人完全满足不了顺荣的样子呢……不如一起让顺荣爽啊？”全圆佑也接着李知勋的话茬说起来。

“啧，真的是个小骚货。”“操，真骚。”短裤被完全褪下以后三个人忍不住骂出了声音，透视网格是类似女士泳衣的设计，从下腹向下蔓延在腿根间相连，权顺荣已经完全褪去了耻毛，湿漉漉硬着的阴茎被网格包裹着，随手一撕就变成了破破烂烂的渔网，将权顺荣赤裸的下半身完全的暴露在空气里。

眼罩被扯下来的时候权顺荣的眼睛被明亮的灯光闪的流下生理性眼泪，在其他三个人看来眼角红红的，全身上下都是被他们亲吻舔舐出来的红色印子的权顺荣简直就是在诱惑他们将他吃干抹净。

李知勋把权顺荣的腿再抬高，解开他腿上的束缚让腿架在他的脖子上，腰肢离开床铺，把他的下体送到了低头就能吮住的地方。拨开滑腻腻的阴唇，露出隐秘的、淫荡的蜜穴，里面紧窄的甬道在蠕动，在灯光下水光淋漓。李知勋俯下身子含住，那里比蚌肉更软更滑腻，还有充足的汁水。“嗯啊……知勋……”，权顺荣动情的喊着他的名字，蜜穴动得更紧了，在李知勋的舌头伸进去的时候狠狠收缩着，又引诱似的小幅度蠕动，好像想要更多。

李知勋也不再犹豫，舌头动作起来，在他的穴里戳进戳出，速度越来越快。突如其来的快感让权顺荣难以招架，更何况金珉奎和全圆佑还一边一个吸吮着他饱胀的胸部，将他压在柔软的床铺上不能动弹，只能被动的接受李知勋的舔弄。

他挣扎的越狠李知勋反而舔的越起劲，手指也夹住了硬挺的阴蒂揉搓，顺着舌头的抽插而高速拨弄。权顺荣发出似哭非哭的声音，他的阴道里像泄了洪似的涌出蜜液，在李知勋狠狠地吸了一口以后，浑身紧紧绷直，痉挛着达到了第一个高潮。

还没从高潮的余韵里缓过来，旁边早就虎视眈眈地盯上他的全圆佑就将他翻了个身，摆成跪趴的姿势，权顺荣便自觉的岔开双腿塌下腰肢，漂亮的腰窝被全圆佑按在手里揉捏。后穴已经被潮吹的液体打湿的汁水淋漓，两根手指轻而易举的就钻了进去直达穴心。

“操，还说不想被操，”全圆佑在他臀肉上掴了一掌，白嫩的皮肤立刻肿起一个鲜红的印子，“上台前自己都弄过了吧，里面湿成这个样子。”

权顺荣羞耻的将自己埋到被子里面摇头，但是通红的耳朵出卖了他的内心。全圆佑握着他的屁股，几乎毫不费力的就进到了底，内壁被摩擦的快感电光火石般冲击着权顺荣的神经，他软着嗓子让叫着圆佑的名字让他轻一点。全圆佑反而更加猛烈的捣弄起来，力道大的以至于囊袋都拍打在了会阴上，粗硬的毛发扎进柔嫩的臀缝间，被结合处的靡水沾染打湿。男人全根拔出又整根没入，频率快地吓人。

旁边看着的李知勋和金珉奎也看不下去了，两个人争执了半天，还是用最原始的石头剪刀布的方法决定了谁能进入到权顺荣湿热柔软的另一个小口。

最后还是李知勋赢了，已经爽到的全圆佑扯着权顺荣被箍在身后的手让他抬起身来，等李知勋躺下后又重新让他趴到李知勋的怀里，两根阴茎同时将两张饥渴的小嘴填满，绷紧的身体被操的发烫发软，瘫在两个人身体中间被持续顶弄的微微摇晃。

金珉奎不知道什么时候跨站在李知勋身体两侧，他抬起权顺荣随着两人的肏弄无力低垂的头，单手扯下了裤子，让性器从裤裆里弹出来。硕大的龟头拍在权顺荣脸上，被两穴的快感折磨得神智不清的茫然地抬头望着他，不用多说就顺从的张开嘴巴将龟头含了进去。

“呼，顺荣哥真的好会吸……”金珉奎握着性器往他深处插，填满了他的口腔，硕大的性器把他脸颊顶出一大块凸起，捏住他的双颊让他嘴张得更大，知道粗长的阴茎插到他的喉咙里才作罢。

权顺荣的喉咙痉挛着，浑身战栗不已，可是却被牢牢固定住。金珉奎前后摆动着腰顶弄起来，吞咽反应让更多的泪水从权顺荣眼中涌出，只能含糊不清的发出呜呜的低吟。身下两根阴茎的肏弄使的权顺荣不得不跟着他们一起前后晃动，将金珉奎的东西吃的更深了。

臀瓣被抚摸、拍打，手指滑过他的脊背，揽住他的腰肢，舌尖舔舐他的肌肤，在腰窝处打转。权顺荣抱着自己的臀肉，被顶得不住地往前，抽插之间两个穴里同时流出淫液，顺着他腿根往下流，或者被猛烈的冲撞拍到他臀肉上，他的腿间和屁股一片狼籍，湿滑得他快要握不住自己的臀肉。

软糯淫荡的叫声随着耸动的躯体一下一下回荡房间里，权顺荣诱人的浪叫声断断续续持续了一段时间，那淫靡而又带着鼻音的呻吟时起时落，期间混合着不知道是谁低沉的嘶吼声，呼吸声和抽插带来的拍击声越来越密集越来越响亮，顶撞的刺激让权顺荣忘记喘息，情潮烧的他的意识出现短暂的空白，一时间分不清自己身在何处。

“呃啊——要、要射了……”快感的叠加让权顺荣难以招架，在对敏感点持续的刺激下被操射了，铃口喷射的湿黏精液飞溅到李知勋腹部。身体猛烈地颤抖将两根阴茎夹的更紧，胸膛在高潮的波浪里剧烈起伏，滚烫的白浊悉数灌进穴道，又沿着腿根和股缝滴滴答答的滑落下来，他们交合的地方一片狼藉。


End file.
